


Drown In You

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Humor, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 87
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally I'd let Karma do the work that I don't have time for, but it seems to be that Karama has decided to mess around with me for awhile.  Great.  Hopefully I can get out of this mess alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entering Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Told in 100 word snippets

**An interesting idea that I got from reading a few of my favorite stories.  The idea is writing this in 100 word snippets.  I thought I'd give not only myself a challenge, but the rest of you one as well.  Call it a test of patience.**

 

* * *

 This wasn't supposed to happen.  Not in all the years I've been alive had I ever thought that I would wind up being thrown into a game that I considered to be one of my favorites.  Hell the fact that my best friend wound up coming along with me was something that I hadn't though would come about.  Both thoughts were incredibly scary.  At least to me anyway.

 Running down a burning street, I couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to want to be tossed in the middle of a zombie horror game.  Stupid me.


	2. Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention that I don't own Resident Evil, but I do own the OC's that are going to be in this thing. Just thought I'd let you know.

This is weird.

 No seriously, this whole damn situation is just odd.  If I can find my friend then everything will be fine-no, no, it will still be weird.  Mainly because I have no idea where I can go that won't have those things swarming all over the blasted place.  Hell, I don't even have a weapon.  I think that should be first on the agenda then I'll go find my friend.  Yeah that sounds like a good plan.

 I start to run again, this time in the direction of the police station.  I heard someone call out.  Weird.


	3. Help Wanted

Running around a corner into a secluded alley, I tried to find the source of the screams.  Why?  Well because I happen to have some experience with these kinds of horrific situations-don't ask it's not really all that important at the moment.  What is important is finding not only my friend but anyone else who might've survived this stupid zombie infestation.  Although the likely hood of that is quite low.  Or at least from what I remember of the games.

 "Oh, man," I gasp as I find the source...dead.  "This is definitely not my day.  I need some help."


	4. Getting Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said, the whole challenge of this is making each chapter 100 words long. Yeah, it's not that easy.

"Okay," I sigh.  "So if this person is dead, why do I get the feeling that I'm getting nowhere here?"

Kneeling down by the body, I notice that there weren't any bite marks upon its form.  So it hadn't been bitten by those things.  Yes, how did this person die?  Rolling the body over I realize...yup, that's a knife sticking out of its chest.  Wonderful.  Now there's the possibility of dealing with looters. 

Fantastic.  As if I didn't have anything else to worry about. 

My head snapped up as I heard a crash as if someone had broken through one of the upstairs windows.


	5. Getting Worse

This seriously was not good.  Not sure what I was going to do if I managed to survive getting out of this building without getting injured.  There was a big chance that I would get hurt before this whole thing was over with.  Maybe I'll be able to find some other survivors?  Hell, it'd be interesting if I wound up fighting along side either Leon or Claire.  That would real interesting. 

I sigh.  "I really don't have time for this."

Standing up, I draw out the knife from my waist, heading up towards where I heard the crash come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This must be killing all of you. Is it wrong of me to happy about that? Perhaps, but ask me if I care. The answer will probably not surprise you.


	6. Shattered Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for more? I know that I am.

Glass shards littered the floor, but there was nothing to show that something had broken inside.  Of course, that didn't mean a damn thing.  If there's broken glass all over the floor then obviously something had either come inside or someone outside broke the window.  However, I didn't hear anything outside. 

I heaved another sigh-seem to be doing that a lot lately.  "Which means something is already inside.  Great." 

My eyes narrowed as I took a look around the room for any clues as to what might be impeding my own survival.  And it didn't take long to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -runs away from mob- Hey, I like the cliff-hangers that I throw in, but those guys apparently don't.


	7. All dogs go to hell

Peachy. 

I always did enjoy being cornered by an animal that's infected with a virus that could basically wipe out the entirely world if it got loosed upon it.  Guess it'll be up to me to help out and make sure that something like that doesn't happen.  Of course, I knew that it wouldn't.  Didn't mean that I was going to sit idly by and allow more people to die because of what those bastards will wind up doing.

Um...I'll have to think about this later.  I've got a dog that needs to take a little trip down to hell.


	8. Doesn't take much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Resident Evil or their characters in any way, shape or form. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment. As well as everyone else's.

Doesn't take much to take down one of those stupid zombie dogs.  Well, it shouldn't've at any rate, but then again I had only fought those creatures in a game.  A game that I happen to be in.  Fantastic.  Always did enjoy being pinned down by a slobbering piece of death.

I did manage to keep it away by wrapping a hand around it's throat.  Although, that left me with very little choice but to try stabbing it in the head.  That thought didn't take much to take root and I happily shoved the sharp blade into it's cranium.  Perfect.


	9. A way out

"Well, that's done," I mutter.  "Now I just need to find a way out of this building without drawing unnecessary attention to myself."

Yeah, that's not going to happen.

The dead are everywhere and that's the problem with this whole situation.  Ugh, I need to just stop thinking about this and get my ass in gear.  I do not feel like having to fight an entire horde of these suckers.  Sure, I can do it.  I've done it before...a long time ago, but I am just little bit rusty with it.

Glancing at the window, I've found the way out.


	10. Surprise, Surprise

Jumping out of that window was not really the brightest idea that I'd ever had as I had landed wrong.  Sure, I broke my leg, but that's not what I was worried about as when I propped myself up I found about two dozen zombies shuffling around where I was now lying.  I think we can all see where this going...yup, I am in a bit of trouble here as I can't quite get up yet.

"Shit," I hissed, waiting for my leg to heal.  Why was it taking so damn long?

A gun shot ringing out had me jumping.


	11. Shocker

Okay...I'm not entirely sure how to feel about this.  Shocked would be a good word to describe how I feel at the moment since the person who had basically just saved me from a stupid move was Claire Redfield.  Oh, how utterly delightful.  Wonder how I am going to handle this.

"Thanks..." Guess that's how I'm going to handle it.

"Are you all right?" she asks, kneeling down right next to me with concern.  "Oh, shit! You're leg."

I blinked.  "Um...it's all right."  And it will be as soon as it heals up.

"You're not bit are you?" she inquires suddenly.


	12. Not much better

I shook my head.  "Not that I'm aware of," I pause.  "And if one of those things did bit me I'm pretty sure I'd know."

Claire visibly relaxed.  "That's good.  How'd you do this to your leg anyway?" she asked, carefully examining it.  The damn thing was taking its jolly old sweet time in healing.  Maybe if I ate that would speed things up a bit.

I roll my eyes, pointing up.

She looked to where I had pointed.  "You jumped out of a third story window?!"

I was that high?  Wonderful.

I shrug.  "Apparently I did.  Big mistake."

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the challenge of this is 100 words per chapter length.


	13. Hello Raccoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know that I don't own Resident Evil, so I really shouldn't have to say anything. I only own my OC and whatever plot develops that strays outside of normal RE styles. I think that's what I was trying to say. LOL

"Why did you do that?" she asked, looking around to make sure that nothing else was going to come over.  Hell, I hadn't realized she'd taken cared of those other zombies that had been milling about.  "I'm surprised you didn't break your neck."

I shrug.

I wasn't.

I knew that there was a good chance that I would probably land wrong.  After all, I had leapt out of that window without making sure that I wasn't going to seriously or stupidly injure myself in the process.  I normally do that.  Then again, these weren't normal circumstances.  Hello Raccoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I just confused people. -ducks rotten fruit- Jeez...violent.


	14. A need to heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is a 100 word per chapter challenge, so naturally, the chapters aren't going to be long.

I wince as I try standing up.  Yeah, I definitely need to get some food into me for this thing to heal properly.  And that isn't going to be easy because from what I could see, there had been a lot of looting going on throughout.  Wonderful.

"Maybe you should stay down for a bit," Claire suggested, watching me with concern.

Oh, brother.

I shook my head. "Nope.  The longer we stay here the more likely we'll draw attention to ourselves.  We need to keep moving.  Maybe find something to eat."

"Eat?"

I nod.  "Yeah, to help my leg heal."


	15. A walk in Hell

Claire helped me as we walked down the street.  In a way, it was kind of like how my life always has been - a regular walk in hell.  Not that it was altogether bad. At least none of those things decided to pull a whole ambush thing as we traveled.  Didn't mean we weren't keeping an eye out for them.

"So, what you're saying is, if you eat you'll heal?" Claire inquired skeptically.

Poor girl.  I did feel a bit badly for her being caught in this whole mess.

"Yup."

"How's that work?"

I shrug. "Sorry, that's a secret.  Later."


	16. Trouble

"That's just weird," Claire commented as I chewed on some jerky.  I could feel my leg healing a bit faster than it had been.  And I could understand how Claire could be confused by how this helped.

I shrug. "True.  But I don't exactly have a say in how my body functions."

"Maybe."

I raise a brow at her, going to say something when growls started coming from all over the place.  Uh-oh.  Something tells me that trouble had wanted to wait until I was better to spring this up.  Wonderful.  Hopefully I can be of help without showing off.


	17. Bullets fly

Didn't take more than a minute for bullets to start flying at the dogs that were trying to rip into us.  Claire had a spare that she gave to me as soon as we found a place that had at least some food.  So I was able to help without having to break out some interesting moves that would make her even more curious.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Claire asked as I had taken out four with just three bullets.

Oh, boy.

"Lots of practice," I reply, taking aim at another one.

"Or good luck."


	18. No Luck

I just had to blink at her.  "I don't have luck."

Okay, so I might be lying just a little bit, but the last time I checked there really wasn't luck in a zombie apocalypse.  No, no, no I've got that wrong. Usually survival is all about common sense, street smarts, good aim and a little luck.  However, when it came to me personally, I didn't exactly have that last little bit.  Pity, there were times when I could've used it.

Claire shook her head.  "No, no, I say you do.  Not many people would survive jumping out a window."


	19. Burned Alive

"What is that smell?" Claire asked, disgust coloring her voice.  Poor girl looked quite pale and I really didn't want to tell her what it was that she scented.  It'd only make her sick.  Then again, I never did learn when to keep my mouth shut.

"Burnt flesh," I reply, keeping my tone even.  "And not infected either."

"How can you tell?"

There's a question I'd like to avoid answering.  "Experience.  Sort of."

Yeah, like I was gonna tell the entire truth.  Sorry, not going to happen.  I've spent too many years avoiding such a thing.  Maybe I still can.


	20. A name is a name

There was a moment where we were walking down the street that Claire had turned to look at me before she closed her mouth, shook her head and started walking some more.  I knew that she wanted to ask me something and I'm well aware of what that question happened to be too.

I smirked.  "Let me guess.  You wanna know my name."

Claire nods.  "Yeah, I'm a little curious."

So is everyone else that I've ever run into.

"Kelsey Hallowell," I reply.  "Please no jokes."

Claire gave me a weird look.  "Um...I wasn't planning on making a joke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I finally gave you all the OC's name.


	21. Take It All

Well, that's the first that someone didn't feel the infinite need to make some damn wisecrack about my last name.  Sure, it wasn't my real one but no one here needed to know that.  Yes, I guarded my last name like a freaking fort.  I just put the remainder of that thought out of my mind as we continued on. And that's how we found ourselves in the alley past where that burned body had been lying.

"You know the worst part?" I asked.

Claire looked at me.  "What?"

I shook my head.  "That whole place had been picked clean."


	22. Confusion

Claire shot me a confused look.  It wouldn't be the first time I had said something that someone else wouldn't be able to really follow.  Made me feel a little bit badly for making people not understand my line of thought.  Hell sometimes I had a hard time following my own thinking.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

I shook my head. "I'm not even sure what I mean."

Pretty sure I was talking about the corpse.  Usually when someone is killed and burned there's at least something left on it for identification purposes; this one did not have any.


	23. And we run

I would've tried to explain myself if possible, but hearing a crashing sound not too far away had the two of us running.  We weren't entirely sure what it was that had made it but Claire and I weren't willing to hang around to find out.  It could've been a survivor, but most who make sounds like that usually say something or cry out.  Nothing happened after the crash so it was pretty certain that it hadn't been made by a living person.

"I really wish I had a better gun," I huffed, running along side Claire as we fled.

 


	24. Keep on going

We kept on going until we go to where a gasoline truck blocked off the rest of the street.  Wonderful.  There were a few other cars that were on fire and I swear I could see this truck blowing us up.  So with that, I took a few yard steps back to make doubly damn sure that I didn't get fired...and I pulled Claire with me.

Of course, we didn't get very far as we heard the sounds of moans behind us.  And looking - Yup, there we go, Zombies.  Absolutely fan-damn-tastic.  Just what I wanted to deal with right now.

 


	25. Big Blow Out

**-Cackles- Halloween is over, but I still feel the holiday spirit. I had worked on it.**

**ooOoo**

There was a good chance that there wasn't any damn explosives around this area…at least I hadn't seen any. It'd be real nice. I could use them to get rid of this little problem. Then again, I'm not entirely sure if it would as it could probably wind up blowing Claire and me up. Of course, I didn't have to worry about it as the gasoline truck blew up all on its own and yes, the two of us were blown up.

No, we weren't killed.

I found myself being tossed through a damn window. Yes, that really fucking hurt.

**ooOoo**

**This should be really good. I rather do enjoy writing this story. Drabble as it is. I love this challenge as well. ^-^ As deliberate as it is.**


	26. Hit the Floor

**-Giggles like crazy- That is all I have to say.**

**ooOoo**

It's been a long time since I had last gotten glass shoved into my spine. Now there's quite a few shards piercing my flesh and it took all I had not to scream out at the sudden feel of them. Yes, I have been injured many times before, but this was still something that hadn't happened in a lot of years. So the second I hit the floor I knew that it was going to be bad. The minute I smelled all the blood…yeah, that's good confirmation.

"Fuck," I whispered in pain. "I am really going to feel that later."

**ooOoo**

**-sighs- This should be good. Wait, I think I've said that already. Oh well, I do that sometimes.**


	27. Pour it Out

**Hello all, welcome back!**

**ooOoo**

Yes, it did hurt—I was right about that. And it was actually healing. Didn't mean that I wasn't bleeding because I happened to be and by the groans looks like I'm going to be having some company here soon. Lovely and me without my camera. I could really take some pictures and post them all over the internet. Oh, that's right…it's not working and no one would believe this shit anyway. Hell, I don't even have a camera so that's a moot point.

Now, how am I to get out of this mess?

Honestly, I don't have any clue.

**ooOoo**

**-shakes head- I have nothing to say to the end of this. We shall all dance now. -dances-**

**Finished: 11/2/2015**


	28. Rolling Along

**I wanna thank A.J Scarlet for being a loyal fan of mine. ^-^ She makes me smile. -cackles-**

**ooOoo**

"Kelsey?"

I blink. "I'm in here," I pause as I try to move. "I think."

I was in a bit of pain right now so I'm not entirely sure if getting up is a good idea. No, it is a good one. There's a good chance of zombies coming in after my happy ass since I was bleeding all over the fucking floor. Wow is my filter off tonight. I don't really give a damn at the moment. I am in some pain here.

After a few moments of silence, I felt someone next to me. I almost rolled over.

**ooOoo**

**-Grins- I have no idea what I should say now. Probably nothing. LOL**

**Finished: 11/2/2015**


	29. Hello Blondie

**I think it's pretty good. Or at least I think it is.**

**ooOoo**

It's official…the world has ended and as I've been thrown into the world of Resident Evil things couldn't get much worse. Interestingly enough, they didn't get worse—it'd only get a little bit better. In some manner of speaking. I knew that I would get to meet some other characters. But I never really thought that I'd get to meet this guy. I should've known better. Hopefully, I don't get a crush on this man because that would be horrible.

More than that…my sister's best friend would kill me if that wound up happening.

I sat up, "Hello there blondie."

**ooOoo**

**Gee, wonder who we've met now? Anyone care to take a guess, you may do so. Hell, a lot of you may already know.**


	30. A New Face

**I'm hoping to have more chapters written up before the end of the year and with a little luck I'll have maybe half the story finished. Hope you all can take the wait.**

**ooOoo**

I can't believe that I've got Leon S. Kennedy standing right there in front of me, or more like kneeling right down next to me. To be perfectly honest, I am completely unsure of how to deal with this—actually, I know how I want to deal with it, but fan-girling is not something that I feel like doing at the moment. I need to get myself up.

"Do I know you?" he asks, looking at me for a moment.

I shake my head. "Nope, but could ya give me a hand up?"

He nodded. "Yeah, give me your hand."

**ooOoo**

**Yeah, yeah, you all should've known that I would bring him into the picture. After all, he is one of the main characters for this little ditty.**


	31. Another Introduction

**I have nothing to say. Please read and enjoy.**

**ooOoo**

"What's your name?" Leon asks after helping me up, letting me lean on him as my body hadn't even started to heal yet.

I grimace as I try to ignore the pain. "Kelsey Hallowell," I answer quietly. "Please, no jokes."

"About what?"

I roll my eyes. "Never mind. What about you?"

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

He can't be that ignorant. "You're name, blondie, you name." Sure, I know who he is, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make that little revelation at the moment. Last thing I need is to be questioned on that.

"Leon S. Kennedy."

Duh.

**ooOoo**

**-grins- Ello folks. Hope you're all enjoying this story.**

**Finished: 11/16/2015**


	32. Awkward

**All in all, I think things are going along rather well. Pretty sure people are ticked off at me since I'm not extending the chapters at all, but I did warn everyone that they would only be 100 words long. That's what makes it a challenge.**

**ooOoo**

I gotta say that some part of this whole event was a little awkward. I'm not entirely sure why, but it was. I mean, I had met Claire Redfield and that wasn't a problem whatsoever. Now that I meet Leon Kennedy, I'm sure why, but I just felt…well as I've said…awkward. Maybe because it was that he's male.

Right, that makes a whole lot of sense.

Not really.

Shaking my head, I kept leaning myself against Leon's side, mainly because if I didn't there was a pretty good chance that I would fall over and I'm not fond of that.

**ooOoo**

**This whole challenge is in it's word…a challenge. But I do love trying to do this.**

**Finished: 11/16/2015**


	33. Can't Say the Same

**A/N: I only own my OC and the plot of this story. I own nothing else as much as I would love to own Resident Evil, I doubt anyone is willing to give it up to me. That is all.**

**00O00**

Lord this was annoying. I don't mind leaning against a drop-dead gorgeous guy, but I would like it to be when I haven't been almost knocked out. Of course, now I'm not entirely sure what I should say to the man. Probably say that's nice to meet him, but I can't say that.

"You all right?" I ask feeling stupid to do so.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replies, grunting a little as I unconsciously shifted a little more of my weight to him.

"Unfortunately," I sigh, wincing at the pain. "I can't exactly say the same thing."

Leon smirked, "Yeah."

**00O00**

**Word count: 100**

**Finished: 12/1/2015**


	34. Cold

**Needless to say, I'm enjoying this story very much.**

**00O00**

I'm not sure what the hell to do in situations like this. I mean, here I am leaning against this man for support and instead of feeling all tingly like any normal would. I felt a little cold. Then again, that's probably because I wasn't wearing the right clothes for this kind of cold ass weather. Sure, anywhere else it'd be warm, but right now it's freezing even with most of the city on fire.

"Are you all right?" Leon asks, making sure that I stayed next to him.

I shrug. "I'm fine. Or at least I will be. Maybe."

**00O00**

**I'm hoping to have a lot more for you guys soon. Things have been pretty crazy lately.**


	35. In Short

**A challenge is a challenge. I rather enjoy challenging myself. I'll continue to do so since it's so much fun.**

**00O00**

I always did enjoy sitting down in the middle of an abandoned, flame-filled street. Yeah, I'm lying out my ass here. I honestly did not enjoy this whatsoever. However, I had no choice since Leon was a little iffy about going inside any of the buildings.

Don't blame him.

I am not at all thrilled with being inside either.

"Being outside isn't safe either, ya know."

Leon nods. "I know, but I cleared this out earlier. So we should be pretty good right now. Get some rest."

Yeah, that ain't gonna happen. "In short, we're still up shit creek. Right?"

**00O00**

**Word Count: 100.**


	36. Get it Up

**A/N: I have nothing to say. Please enjoy!**

**00O00**

Leon laughed. "Yeah, we are."

Nice to know. "Wonderful," I mutter, leaning against the wall that I was sitting by. "Gods, I hurt."

"You just got blown up," he states, giving me a look. I almost started laughing at his incredulous expression. It would be interesting to get in some humor without having to work for it. "I'm surprised you weren't killed."

I grin. "I'm not. This isn't the first time I've been exploded." Oh, Gods, that sounded perverted. I really need to get my head examined after I get out of here. I just gotta get up first. Great.

**00O00**

**Word Count: 100**


	37. Sudden Exposure

**A/N: this is a challenge. I'm hoping that some of you people are at least enjoying this. If not, I'm happy that people are at least reading this thing. Makes me feel very good.**

**00O00**

Ever have the feeling of being exposed? Yeah, I've got that right now. Like someone is watching and I don't like it. Not one damn bit. Of course, I'm not sure what to make of it and getting up to finding out what might be giving me that feeling wasn't exactly on my to-do list. Getting up however, was on that list.

"Are you all right?"

I glance up at Leon, grinning a little. "Oh, I'm fine. I think I'm going to get up here in a minute."

He looks at me skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Except being exposed.

**00O00**

**Word Count: 100**

**Finished: 12/13/2015**

**Please follow or favorite this story, or even me if you'd like. I normally don't ask as I don't enjoy doing that, but what the hell. I'm feeling like being annoying**


	38. Moving along

**A/N: Hi guys. I haven't left and I probably never will. Okay, so we all know that I don't own Resident Evil, so I won't bother with that bullshit. Enjoy the drabble shortness.**

**00O00**

With a little help, I did get back up on my feet. That was a good thing. Now we can get moving along to getting out of this piece of hell so we can get to another area of hell.

Again, I found my arm draped across the back of his shoulders. Nice. If I were a fan-girl I think I would've started drooling at this whole situation I found myself in. Happily—yes, he's attractive I'll admit—I'm not a fan-girl. My sister's best friend would've kicked my ass if I drooled.

"Right," he grunts. "Let's get moving. Okay?"

**00O00**

**A/N: I almost forgot where I was going with this drabble. Happily, I remembered where I was at so it's all good now. -hums happily-**

**Word count: 100**

**Finished: 1/7/2016**


	39. Pick it Up

**A/N: I own nothing but my character Kelsey and a few plot twists. I'm only borrowing the other characters as it would be pretty boring if Kelsey was on her own with only the undead to keep her company.**

**00O00**

I nod. "Yeah, we need to pick up the pace if we're to get out of here." How though is a question that I am unsure will ever be answered. I mean, sure I know how this whole thing is supposed to go, but so far everything is different.

Leon grunts a little as we move. "Didn't think you were heavy."

I'm not sure if I should be offended or not. "No one ever does. I work out." _So to speak._

"Hey, is that ammo?" Leon asks as he looks down.

I blink. "Yeah. Might wanna pick it up, Leon."

**00O00**

**Words: 100**

**A/N: So far no followers, but at least I got a favorite, a few reviews and people are reading it. I'm thankful for that. There's going to be quite a few updates coming up as I wanna get this story further along. Hope you all are enjoying the craziness.**


	40. Where are we

**A/N: the creators at CAPCOM are brilliant in my opinion for creating the resident evil games. My hat is off to them and the makers of the books, comics and loads of other things that deal with this franchise. They are all wonderful for allowing us to see what they are capable of. If that makes any sense.**

**00O00**

After getting the ammo and moving further through the city streets I couldn't help getting the feeling that we were lost. I mean, as far as I knew Leon hadn't really been part of this place for very long. However, I knew better than to ask. At first. I was still confused about where we were at.

_I don't remember this place from the game,_ I thought with an inward shudder.

Unfortunately, Leon noticed. "Are you all right?"

That question was starting to bother me a little. So, I asked one of my own. "Um, where in hell are we?"

**00O00**

**Words: 100**

**A/N: a challenge is a challenge.**


	41. Unnecessary

**Taxes the mind doesn't it? Drives people nuts to have to read a story that has chapters 100 words each. Well, I find it to be really fun to do this. Yes, I am evil.**

**00O00**

Leon had taken a look around, muttering something under his breath before finally telling me that he wasn't sure. He hadn't come through this area before he ran into me. Nice. Just what I didn't need to hear at this particular moment in time.

"Maybe we should ask for directions?" I inquire with a totally innocent face. I wasn't serious. "Who knows maybe one of those undead still are able to talk?"

"Are you serious?" he asks, looking at me like I had lost it.

I grin. "Sure. What do you think?"

He shakes his head at me. "Personally? Unnecessary."

**00O00**

**Words: 100**

**I have nothing to say at the moment. LOL**


	42. It Starts Again

**Can't help it, but I am enjoying this story. Yes, I'm the one that's writing it. However, I can enjoy my own works. It's a rare thing.**

**00O00**

Well that wasn't very helpful, but whatever. I wasn't about to say or do anything since I was still leaning against the man's body. I must say that it wasn't fair of me to not be attracted to the man. Of course, I was a little attracted to him. I do have a functioning pair of eyes. I've also got hormones.

"You still with me?"

I blink. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm still here."

I'll never figure out where we are, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view. Or that's what I thought until I heard growling. Fuck me.

**00O00**

**Words: 100**

**A/N: These chapter titles just come to as I go along. Hopefully, I don't repeat the same ones. LOL**


	43. Doges, dogs everywhere

**A/N: Thank you to those that read or reviewed. Oh, and A.J log in next time so that I can actually respond to you woman! It ain't easy when you do it as a guest review! Anyway, onto the story.**

**00O00**

This just had to be a bloody ass nightmare. It's not fair to be perfectly honest to see a whole freaking pack of Cerberus standing around licking their chops as they surround us. I mean, if I wanted to feel like I was hunted I could've stayed home and killed someone in wolf form. However, since I'm not there this is just not cool.

We looked in all directions to see nothing but dogs and that's just nuts. It's like a damned ocean of undead mutts running around. Really disturbing.

Hell, I almost started singing 'dogs, dogs, everywhere'. I didn't.

**00O00**

**Words: 100**

**A/N: Anyone else wanna try this challenge? Nah, I'm not giving it up, I just wanna see how many people would be able to do it without going crazy. So far, I'm keeping my sanity.**


	44. Tear it up

****

**A/N: Haven't decided how long this story will be. Then again, since every chapter is only 100 words long chances are pretty high that it's going to be rather lengthy. YAY!**

**00O00**

Been awhile since I have been in a good fight, so it came as no surprise that I was able to tear through these things without too much trouble. Of course, it was a little impressive that I could do that while my wounds were still trying to heal themselves.

I did have to make sure though that Leon didn't get in the way of my attacks. Then again, I had to make sure that I didn't accidentally get shot since I'm pretty sure he wasn't fully concentrating. Don't blame him since I was tearing these things up rather well.

**00O00**

**Words: 100**

**Huh. Nice bit of action. Not descriptive, but gimme a break. It's not always easy with 100 words a chapter. I'll work it in somewhere.**


	45. Neck Breaks

**-hums- It's such a lovely day where I live. So that means I'll be able to get some more writing done. Goody. Wonder how many chapters I can get done before work. Who knows I may update a whole lot of 'em if I feel generous enough.**

**00O00**

Dodging another dog, I grabbed one by the neck, slamming it into the ground and breaking said neck to make doubly damn sure it wouldn't get back up. Course, I really wish I had come gasoline and matches to make doubly damn sure it stayed down. Oh, well, can't have everything.

Turning to look over my shoulder, I could see Leon still shooting. He wasn't having any trouble with the few that came after him. Yeah, all those lovely delights were after my happy ass. I'm not really thrilled with that, but whatever. Just have to break more necks then.

**00O00**

**Words: 100**

**A/N: -cackles madly- now I know how to bring more action into the mix. Figuring out chapter titles though…that gets a little dicey. Oh, think I found another one for the next chapter. YAY for me.**


	46. Major Pain

**A/N: -singing nothing in particular- Hello again, my dears. I have nothing important to say so onto the chapter. LOL**

**00O00**

Wow. These things are a major pain in the ass. I know how when this world was just a game that they were annoying, but being here now to deal with them. Oh, it's so much worse than annoying. It's irritating.

That irritation intensified when one of them managed to get a decent bite into my arm. Now, I'm pissed. It's one thing to try taking a bite out of me, it's another to actually have it happen. So now, I have to figure out how to keep Leon from seeing this bite.

_What a major pain in the ass._

**00O00**

**Word count: 100.**

**A/N: Curious. Let's see what happens next. -hums-**


	47. Not Happy

**A/N: I'm not using any prompts for this story and that's just amazing. Also a little sad. I wouldn't mind using any…if I could just find one. LOL**

**00O00**

"You okay?"

Oh, boy. There's a loaded question if I ever heard one. I'm not sure how to respond to it either without getting mildly annoyed. So, I think it'd be best that I just nod.

"Kelsey?"

I look up and nod, keeping my sleeve down to cover the healing bite. "Oh yeah, I'm just peachy."

Leon just looked at me. "Why do I feel like you're lying?"

Maybe because I am. "Okay, I'm in a little pain."

"Where are you hurt?" he asks, kneeling down to check. "Is it bad?"

I shake my head. "Nope. It's not that bad."

**00O00**

**Word Count: 100**

**-grins widely- I do enjoy it very much that people are even bothering to read this story. If anyone reviews, follows or favorites anything than I am even more thankful and love you all very much for that too. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.**


	48. Reveal

**A/N: Because things can't always stay in the shadows. Wouldn't be much of a story if I kept it all in the dark.**

**00O00**

I tried to keep my arm covered, but that didn't last long as he took hold of said arm, pulled back the sleeve and saw what I had been trying to hide. The quick inhale of breath told me that Leon did not like what he was seeing. Well join the club, dude.

"It's fine."

His eyes snap up to mine. "Are you nuts? From what I've seen this can turn you into one of them."

I shake my head. "Yeah, for normal people. I'm not normal. Not at all."

"What do you mean?"

I inhale deeply. "I'm immune, Leon."

**00O00**

**Word Count: 100**

**Oh, I wonder how our dear Leon will react to this piece of startling information. -cackles darkly- Only I have the answer to that question.**


	49. Reactions

**A/N: I don't believe I have anything to say at this period of time. Maybe later I will.**

**Word Count: 100**

**00O00**

Gotta say, seeing Leon's eyes pop out of his head like that was rather humorous. Any other time I would be laughing my ever loving head off, but right now. I don't exactly see that happening. Well, I think inwardly I was snickering like a goon.

"You're what?" he gasps. I don't blame him for having a hard time believing what I just sprouted out.

I try not to grin. "Immune. I didn't stutter, ya know."

Leon shakes his head. "That's just…hard to believe. How is that possible?"

I shrug. "Beats the hell out of me." I lied. Shoot me.

**00O00**

**A/N: Hello there all. Hope you're all enjoying yourselves. I know that I happen to be.**


	50. Bites the Dust

**A/N: I only own my OC Kelsey and the little plot twists of this story. Anyway, onto the chaos.**

**Word Count: 100**

**00O00**

Welp, another one just bit the dust. Wonder how many of these damned things there are running around the city? Then again, I honestly don't feel like knowing the answer to that particular question. Probably find out soon enough at the rate at which its going. I mean, there's lots of dead things running around.

"I really can't figure out how you're immune?"

I send Leon a scathing look. "It's not difficult to comprehend ya know. There's many different reasons why I could be immune."

"Care to name one?"

Not really. "Look, can we just get through this first?"

"Fine."

**00O00**

**Again, I have nothing to say. Oh, it's not too bothersome. I normally do have something to talk about but at the moment I do not.**


	51. Careful Binds

**A/N: It's hard to find things to say when I'm this far ahead in the writing. LOL**

**Word Count: 100**

**00O00**

Wasn't all that difficult to get out of the horde that had surrounded us—the dogs didn't count in this instance—and unfortunately, I knew that once this was over that I'd have to answer questions. Great. Just what I wanted to do. Gods, I _hate_ answering questions! I'm just like my sister in that regard.

Hell, I'm just like her best friend too.

I shook my head, still concentrating on the last few stragglers that were looming about. I'd worry about Leon and the questions later on. I need to be careful about how much I bind myself now.

**00O00**

**A/N: Hm. Wonder if she'll answer those possible questions? There's a good question and she just might not. I gotta have some fun.**


	52. Hello People

**A/N: Everything is going all well and good. It would be nice to get some feedback though on how this whole thing is going for people. It's necessary for me to know how I'm doing with this little snippet story.**

**00O00**

"So you gonna tell me about this whole immunity thing?" I get asked after a few moments. "I'm finding this just a little difficult to find possible."

Inward sigh. "What's to tell?"

"How are you?"

A question that I was not at all fond of being asked. It was of no concern to anyone on how I was able to not turn into one of those things. It's not like my blood could be used to create a cure. That ship had sailed way too many years ago. It wasn't likely to come back what so ever. Good thing too.

**00O00**

**Word Count: 100**

**Posting: 2/25/2016**


	53. Evasive Answers

**A/N: I guess I should say once again that I do not own Resident Evil in any way, shape or form—having the games don't count—and I only own the OC's within the story. As well as the plot. HA! I do tip my hat off towards the creators of the games. They are the masters.**

**I do thank everyone who bothered to read, review or favor. Brings a smile to my face. Honestly, it really does. Makes me wanna keep on writing. And I shall do so until I die. Maybe even afterward if I can swing it. LOL**

**Word Count: 100**

**00O00**

I blink rapidly a few times. "Honestly? You don't wanna know."

"I wouldn't've asked otherwise," Leon states stubbornly. Yup, he's not gonna budge on this. Shit.

"True," I sigh deeply. "However, the answer to that question is not one that is readily given."

"Why?"

My eyes narrow. "Simple: you wouldn't believe it."

"After this," Leon looks around. "I doubt there's much I won't believe."

Really? I find that a little difficult to swallow.

"Perhaps," I mutter after a few moments of silence. "But I'm still not telling you."

Leon shakes his head. "Care to tell me why?"

I grin. "Nope."

**00O00**

**A/N: Well, I've made it into the 50's. Not surprising since each chapter is only 100 words long, but hey, I haven't given up on this story. Believe it or not out of all the drabble/snippet stories that I've written this is the longest running one so far. I'm rather excited and proud of that fact.**


	54. I Refuse

**A/N: Welcome to another small installment. Hopefully, there will be a lot more chapters coming out as I struggle to work on this and other stories.**

**Word Count: 100**

**00O00**

I completely refuse to reveal anything about my person to anyone in this world. Why? I didn't need it coming back to bite me in the ass. Nor do I feel like being judged. It's happened before and I do not like it whatsoever.

"Are you certain that you don't wish to tell me anything?" Leon tries again. "I can't exactly trust that you won't turn into one of those things."

"Hm."

Good point. Still not enough to convince me to tell anything.

"Still nothing?"

I just stare. "What do you think?"

Leon sighs. "I think you're stubborn."

"You're right."

**00O00**

**A/N: I have nothing to say at the moment. Please, feel the relief of not having to deal with my endless chatter. LOL**


	55. On the road again

**A/N: I know, I know, frustrations are running high on all of my lovely readers, but all in all…I'm having a blast. -Giggle-**

**~O~**

Knowing that answers were needed, I did manage to convince Leon to keep on moving. That staying in one spot was not a good idea since we weren't sure where we were in the city at the moment.

Honestly, I did feel badly that I couldn't answer any of Leon's questions, but truly how I'm immune is a story that I don't enjoy revisiting. In my mind, it's a tale that should not be told.

Hell, it isn't something that humans should even be aware of—mainly because it'll cause a whole lot of trouble that I really don't need.

**00O00**

**A/N: Ya know, it might help to get a few prompts that way I can keep this thing going. LOL**


	56. Trust Me

**A/N: I love knowing that there are people out there enjoying this story. Makes me so happy.**

**o~O~o**

I know it's a lot to ask of one person, but I needed Leon to trust me without having to answer any further questions. Of course, the chances of that happening were greatly slim. However, I wasn't the least bothered.

"Will I ever get an answer?" he asked as we continued.

I pause for a moment. "Perhaps, but for now you'll just have to trust me."

"Kinda hard to do when I'm not sure I can," he says after a moment of silence.

I shrug. "I know it's a lot to ask, but honestly, I have to trust you too."

**o~O~o**

**A/N: will they trust each other? Perhaps. Although, I might be a bit of a ball buster.**


	57. Running Around

**A/N: I love writing whilst watching Comedy specials. Somehow, it helps me with my writing or if I happen to get writers block.**

**o~O~o**

Needless to say, we did a lot of running around the various street, killing a lot of zombies along the way. Of course, Leon made sure that I was always in sight. A sure sign that he didn't trust me.

I was perfectly fine with that.

I understood it all too well and wasn't angry with him in the least. Hell I wouldn't trust me either.

"We're going in circles," Leon says after we passed the same lamppost a third time.

I nod. "Apparently. That or almost every street is the same."

"So what do we do?"

"Keep running around."

**o~O~o**

**A/N: yeah, like that's what I'm going to do for who knows how long. LOL**

**Word Count: 100**


	58. Lost

**A/N: -Giggles- I'm tired. That's all. Anyway, I like to tip my hat off to the creators of the whole Resident Evil series. You guys are the bomb!**

**o~O~0**

Looking around the area, I couldn't help the feeling that we were lost. Stupid I know, but that feeling was there. I hated it. I mean, I know that I'm a werewolf, but I wasn't born in this city. Not to mention it smelled like death so that wasn't helping me out any either.

Running ahead a little, I didn't see a stone, slipped and fell backwards. I would've caught myself but Leon did that for me.

I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

"I think we're lost," he says after helping me up.

I nod sadly. "Yes, I think so."

**o~O~o**

**A/N: -grins- Oops, she tripped. LOL. I wonder what will happen next. Anyway, in case anyone's interested I am taking requests for fics. Just thought I'd point that out. -giggles-**

**Word Count: 100**


	59. Found

**A/N: and right now I have nothing to say. Why? Because I'm tired. Have a good day everybody.**

**o~O~o**

Strangely enough, we did manage to find our way out of the maze of streets that all looked the same. And during that time I had managed to hurt my ankle from that fall. Yup, I wound up getting a piggyback ride from the Rookie cop. I rather enjoyed myself believe it or not. Had to stop myself from giggling hysterically the whole time.

I mean, I've got this really gorgeous guy gripping my thighs to keep me from falling off his back. Who wouldn't be a hysterical mess.

"Found you!" a voice calls ahead.

I look up. "Claire! Hi."

**o~O~o**

**A/N: nope, nothing. I got nothing. LOL**

**Word Count: 100**

**Finished: 3/8/2016**


	60. Reunited

**A/N: Hiya there dears. I'm still here and I'm not planning on going anywhere.**

**We all know by now that I do not own anything of Resident Evil and that is a shame in total. However, I do acknowledge and thank those that created the entire franchise.**

**Word Count: 100 (I'm shocked that I'm still able to make each chapter 100 words. It's not easy to do.)**

**o~O~o**

I can't seem to figure out what upset me more: the fact that Claire had finally found me or that she _had_ in deed found me with someone else. Yes, I know how wrong that sounds but ya know what, my mind is not even in the same universe right now. Neither is my body, but that is not the point.

"Hiya, Claire!" I sound way too cheerful.

"My, God, Kelsey!" she exclaims. "Are you all right?"

I find it incredibly funny on how she's not even acknowledging Leon. Kind of a slap in the face really.

I nod. "Yup."

**o~O~o**

**A/N: I do hope you're enjoying this. All of you. And I do thank you all once again for anyone who's bothered to read, review, follow or favorite. Means a lot to me. It really does.**


	61. Flimsy Explanations

**A/N: Well, I'm back guys. Oh and please, when you all leave reviews kindly don't just leave ones telling me to hurry up with updates, or anything along those lines. I love that you guys enjoy this story, but for crying out loud it's a bit pushy. And I don't consider those things reviews.**

**Word Count: 100.**

**o~O~o**

"You're lying," she hisses once she sees the blood. I hadn't realized that I was bleeding. Damn. Oh, wait, yes I did. I just forgot.

I shrug slightly. "I usually do."

Claire glared at the two of us. "How did this happen?"

Inwardly I wince, trying to come up with some kind of flimsy explanation that wouldn't get me into further trouble. Unfortunately, I came up with nothing. And from the look on Leon's face I knew that he was having just as much trouble thinking of something.

"Well?"

Oh, she sounds very impatient. "Honestly, I have no idea." _Lies!_

**o~O~o**

**A/N: Okay, I think I've said all that I needed to say. I do hope you've all enjoyed the story thus far. It's not going to be over for some time...at least that's the hope.**


	62. Terrible Liar

**A/N: This rather a long story...even if it is told in only 100 word chapters. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters there will be, but it should be a very interesting journey. Hopefully, I'll be able to continue updating on it-more on that later-and now please enjoy.**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: none**

**o~O~o**

Claire glared daggers at me. "You're a terrible liar, Kelsey."

Yes, I am, but I refuse to be the first to admit out loud. Actually, I'm not that bad of a liar. Well, usually. Only when I'm injured does my ability to fool suck. Sigh. I really to work on it.

I shrug again. "I try."

"Perhaps you should just tell me how you got injured?" Damn she was really pushy.

"I feel," I began. "Off a roof. Hurt like hell too."

Claire shook her head. "You really are a terrible liar, Kels."

"Then why are you asking?!" I hiss.

**o~O~o**

**A/N: I know that updates are kinda spread apart here, but people are getting rather pushy and honestly, it's pissing me off to the point that I may put this story on the back burner until either later in the year or next year if it keeps up. It's not something that I wanna do.**


	63. Getting to the station

**A/N: I know that a lot of you out there are highly annoyed by this whole challenge that I'm doing, but it makes things very interesting.**

**o~O~o**

Claire had given up finding out how I managed to get injured. Good idea as I wasn't in the mood to talk about anything. I just wanted us to get to the police station; find Sherry—I know she's there—and figure out how to get the hell out of here.

At some point, I did manage to heal up enough that I didn't need to lean on Leon anymore. Yay! Although, he still kept me within sight. Great.

"Where are we going?" Claire asks, as we hadn't discussed it.

I blink. "I figured we'd go to the police station."

**o~O~o**

**A/N: I decided to be really nice and give everyone a few more chapters today. Yes, I am a generous soul.**

**Word Count: 100**


	64. Welcoming Committee

**A/N: I do apologize if I seemed a little cranky and snappish in one of other author notes, but I hadn't been having the best week at the time. Being sick and all that so my patience had become rather thin with certain things. Anyway, I'm feeling better now so I should be in good spirits. Please look forward to more updates. I'm also working on my other stories and some other projects that haven't yet been posted.**

**o~O~o**

Getting to the station wasn't necessarily easy, but I will say that I did have a lot of fun. Who knew that popping heads would be a great way to relieve tension? Actually, I did but that would be bragging.

Of course, once we got there, I would say that it was quiet and it was. A little too quiet if you ask me. I found out why a few moments later when the station doors burst open and quite a few zombies came out. Lovely.

I laugh. "Welp," I grin. "Looks like we've got the welcoming committee. Who's first?"

**o~O~o**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: None**

**A/N: Yeah, I'm still here guys. I'm not planning on disappearing any time soon. So drop me a line to let me know how I'm doing.**


	65. Another Separation

**A/N: I had literally forgotten that most of you dear readers out there have phones and that sometimes you review from them. Yeah, major oversight on my part as one reviewer had very kindly pointed out to me. So yeah, I do feel like a right asshole. Anyway, if all you're able to leave are one word reviews then I perfectly understand.**

**o~O~o**

_How do I get myself into these situations?!_ I thought as I hid in the vents from the horde of zombies that were looking for me. It was weird, but since I was still recovering, I had to hide at times.

Kind of annoying that I wound up getting separated from both Claire and Leon. I'm not sure how it even happened, but I am very irritated to go through another separation. I can do this on my own it's not hard. At least it shouldn't be.

Sigh.

Guess I'm feeling a little separation anxiety. I really wish it wasn't.

**o~O~o**

**A/N: Welp, I do hope that all of you are enjoying this story. I do have more planned. I'll be updating several chapters tomorrow - it's my birthday tomorrow so as a gift to myself I will be doing that - hope you all have a great day.**


	66. High Anxiety

**A/N: Ello again m' dears. I do hope that you're all enjoying this story. I tell ya it is difficult trying to maintain the 100 word limit that I set up for this story, but I am going along rather finely with it. I know that you guys find this to be a pain, but it is rather fun.**

**o~O~o**

Being in the police station is… _interesting_ to say the least. So far I hadn't really run into anything. I do smell death all over the place so that's definitely not a good sign—so it means at some point in time I am going to run into something very unpleasant. Hopefully it's not that damn Ivan creature. That would suck.

Great, now my anxiety has just reached some all new levels of high. Wonderful. In all honesty, I do not need this right now.

At the same time, I hear some nice growling sounds. Lovely. I get to fight Hunters.

**o~O~o**

**A/N: Happy Birthday to me! Yes, today is my birthday so I am celebrating it by updating. LOL**

**Word Count: 100**

**Posting Date: 4/14/2016**


	67. Stalking

**A/N: I did say that I would bring out multiple chapters for this story out today. I am not going to welch out on this. Hopefully I'll be able to post several most chapters of this story to you guys before the day is over.**

**o~O~o**

Ever stalked a Hunter when you played the games? No. Let me tell you right now that that is not advisable. Unless you know what the fuck you are doing don't even try it.

Why? Because it's suicidal and stupid.

Am I doing that? Yes, matter of fact, I am.

Don't ask me why I am doing such a thing, but ya know what I don't remember this part of the game that I am now stuck in. Therefore, I have to find my own entertainment, no matter how insanely moronic it is.

Stalking Hunters…well, it's something to do here.

**o~O~o**

**A/N: I love you guys btw! Thank you so much for all the support you've been giving this story. Means a lot to me FYI. Please everyone, have a very good day.**

**Word Count: 100**

**Posting Date: 4/14/2016**


	68. Dumb Moves

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot. Well, I own my OC's, but other than those two things, I own nothing else. Please enjoy.**

**o~O~o**

Right. This was dumb.

I mean, really fucking dumb. I'm not sure why I decided to do this, but now that I have I wish I didn't. Next time I decide to make a dumb move I'd like for there to be someone with me to smack me upside the damn head. It would be an even better idea if that person were my older sister.

However, she's not here so I'll have to make due with making incredibly dumb moves. Not an idea that I'm particularly fond of, but ya know what…never mind. I just need to find them.

**o~O~o**

**A/N: Yup, there's another reference to Kelsey's sister.**

**Word Count: 100**


	69. Lost Again

**A/N: Like I've said, I own nothing but my OC. And some of the plot. Yes, there is a plot to this story, but ya gotta squint to see it. LOL**

**o~O~o**

First off, I'd like to say that I'm not a complete idiot. But um…I'm lost and that's not at all a good thing. I mean, I had played the damn game many, many times in the past, but suddenly being tossed into it. Well…there's a lot of ground that the game didn't cover.

So guess what? Yup, that's right. I'm stuck in an area that wasn't in the fucking game. Nice. Always did enjoy getting completely lost with no idea of where I'm supposed to go. I can't even sniff my way out. Smells like death everywhere!

"This is nuts."

**o~O~o**

**A/N: Wow. Almost there. Almost to 100 chapters. No that's not how long the story will be. Not by a long shot. Anyway, you all know what to do.**


	70. Splendid

**A/N: I did manage to find a few prompts for this story. Yay for me!**

**o~O~o**

Oh, fantastic.

I still have no idea where I'm going, but I must say that this place looks rather…impressive is the word I'm looking for I do believe. Some of this place is actually built with marble. Yeah, color me impressed.

Of course it would help if I could remember where I am supposed to go. It wasn't going to happen, but it would be nice is all I'm saying.

Then again, I don't mind being lost in grand places. It's only happened a few times, but you won't find me arguing with it.

Still. I need to get moving.

**o~O~o**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Grand**

**Finished: 4/10/2016**


	71. Gruesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the finished date of some of these chapters...it's wrong. They weren't finished in April, but in May. LOL I decided not to change it just so see if anyone would catch on.

**A/N: I swear, I am trying to keep updates on this thing as regular as possible. LOL. Anyway, I do thank everyone for staying with me in this drabble of mine.**

**o~O~o**

Next time I decide to go some random direction, just shoot me. Or that's what I am going to have someone do because this is just…yuck! Rather disgusting.

I mean, I know that this is an outbreak of a virus that's turning people into zombies, but seeing the dead bodies of those who had taken the easy way out…very gruesome. I don't like it one bit.

Kinda want to knock a whole lot of sense in the next idiot that tries to take their own lives. I realize that I shouldn't take that decision, but ask me if I care.

**o~O~o**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Macabre**

**Finished: 4/10/2016**


	72. Showoff

**A/N: Honestly, I have nothing to say at the moment. LOL**

**o~O~o**

I find it just a little bit weird that that I am basically showing off for nobody. I'm pulling moves and stunts whilst shooting zombies, hunters and the occasional licker that happens to pop out of nowhere.

I mean, if anyone were to see this they'd be looking at me as if I had lost my mind. However, since I am all by myself there isn't much to worry about. Although, I swear that at one zombie was looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

Really freaky when you think about it. And I thought about it.

**o~O~o**

**A/N: I am rather impressed that I made it this far into the story without cracking. Hopefully, I can continue with that.**

**Word Count: 100**


	73. Loud Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I may have forgotten to mention that this story is also on FF.net. This is just in case I ever forget to update it here, you all can read the updates there...just in case. LOL Anyway, next chapter is up. Hope you all enjoy it. ^^

**A/N: Okay, if there's anything like odd symbols or anything found within the chapters, please let me know in case I don't happen to see them.  I've had a few updates on other stories of where that's happened.  It's really odd.**

**o~O~o**

The area of the police station that I had found myself in I don't remember from any of the games. It was a little freaky to be honest, not to mention extremely quiet. Which was good. It was best that no sounds were made as it attracts way too much attention. I don't need that.

Of course, walking around silently isn't exactly an easy job. Oh it would be if this place hadn't looked like a hurricane ripped right though the joint.

So tip-toeing was essential to moving around without making too many loud sounds. A good challenge to have.

**o~O~o**

**A/N: at this point, I'm doubting any of this makes sense. lol (I originally wrote this when I had been ill. So yeah.)**


	74. Useless

**Hopefully, I can post a few chapters for this or at least bring all the updates from FF.net to here.  It may take some time as I'm am well into the 100's there.  Yeah...anyway, enjoy!**

**o~O~o**

I blink, looking at this rather useless situation like it was a very bad movie. How in the hell was I supposed to get to the other side when the stairwell as gone? I hadn't even realized that I needed to get to the other end until I saw young Sherry Birkin running away from a small horde of zombies.

Wonderful.

I gotta be able to get over there and help the poor girl.

Pouting for just a moment I decide to leap over the gap. Or that's what I tried. I found myself on the floor.

"That was useless."

**o~O~o**

**A/N: Have a great day guys! XD**


	75. Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank CookieMonstah1 for being such a loyal reader. ^_^ I am very grateful.

**A/N: Sup again all.  I think I've done what...three or four updates.  Yay.  Hell, I didn't realize it but it had been a while since I had last updated this story.  Yup, took me this long to figure that out.  Stop judging!  It happens sometimes.**

**o~O~o**

Somehow I managed to get to the other side of the gap, but instead of going on ahead, I decided to just wait. Or that's what I wanted to do. However, I figured that doing so out in the open would not be a good idea.

Yeah, so I hid myself in the vents. Maybe not a good idea, but ya never know. I might wind up seeing Leon or Claire at some point. I mean, I know that I need to get to Sherry, but a moments rest is not a bad thing.

Gives me plenty of thinking time.

**o~O~o**

**Oh and yeah...I have nothing more to say.**


	76. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't died dears. I am still here and will be updating on this story.

Never thought that getting to where I wanted to get to would be another journey through hell. Looks like I was just proven drastically wrong. I rather hate that, but what can I do?

Aside from getting severely pissed off? Nothing.

"This is nuts," I groan, picking myself up as I had slipped in some blood. Lovely.

"Ick," I cringe. "Couldn't this place be a little cleaner?"

I've never complained before, but I think right now, it's allowed. This is just…disgusting. How many people died trying to get to the exit?

Better not think about it. That's a different journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, didn't realize that I was so far behind here on this site. I'm over 100 chapters on FF.net, so yeah, I've got some catching up to do, so be prepared to have some more updates on this story.


	77. Resource

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may focus on finishing this story first before I work on any of the other projects that I have on here. I may even move all of my stories over here eventually. Anyway onto the chapter.

There are many resourceful things lying around if you happen to be looking. Sure, there may not be anything useful or that you think is useless, but never judge from a first glance. Trust me. I had been able to make plenty of weapons from items I had just found lying around on the ground.

I mean you can use a two by four and a bunch of broken glass. Hell, all you need is to find some glue and you've got yourself a weapon. Get some nails added to it also.

Yup. I've got resources man. I use 'em.


	78. Admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this may take awhile getting this story fully updated the way it is on the other site, but it'll be worth it. Anyway, onto the chapter and I hope you are all enjoying the action so far.

I must say, for a bunch of dead people they really are persistent. In a way, I do admire that. Actually, that's not true. That admiration is mostly served for the Hunters that were lurking around almost every corner now.

OH, and let's not forget the Lickers.

Yeah, I can do without those bastards. They are really annoying since they don't give up easily. I can admire that too.

But honestly, I wish those things would take a hike.

Then again, I haven't seen one in a bit so everything should be good. Yeah, but my luck doesn't run well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a pairing that will be shown in the next story after I fully finish this one that will be different than what I had originally planned. Why? Because I thought it would be fun.


	79. Delude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have just noticed that after my end notes there is another one right underneath it. I am not sure why the hell it's there or how it got there. I would like to get rid of it, but the statement it makes is pretty true right now. My net is wonky as hell, but I figured I'd just say that I do see it.

Whelp, I'm an idiot for even trying to fool myself into believing that things would be easy. Or that I wouldn't run into anymore fun people! Yeah, grade me as a class A moron.

Hell, I just had to make a quip about not having run into any Lickers and _boom!_ The fuckers just start pouring in from absolutely nowhere. Pretty sure I've had talks like this with my own family where we weren't supposed to be idiots about these things.

Huh. Apparently, I need to go back to those meetings since I've just made things a lot worse. Again.


	80. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done getting this story caught up...about forty more to go. Good Lord, I wish I had updated this at the same time I did the one on FF, but noooo, I decide not to do that. -sigh- Anyway, why am I complaining? It should be all done by the end of tonight anyway.

I need to really learn when to keep my damn mouth shut because as I've found out repeatedly, the world loves screwing with me. This right here, is proof of that.

Completely unfair in my opinion.

I had to jump when the damned thing came at me all of a sudden, trying to spear me with its tongue.

Yes, and the thoughts that accompanied that sentence really had me wanting to roll around laughing. However, I could do that right now. I had to focus on this Licker.

_Click, click, click._

Oh, I'm sorry. Four Lickers.

Damn. This is annoying.


	81. Condemn

It's official, I've been sentenced to hell and no one ever thought to tell me! I mean, being sucked into a game is bad enough, but really?! Did I _have_ to go through all of this nonsense?

Apparently so.

I mean, I doubt that I'd really have too bad of a time fighting four Lickers all at one time, but this is ridiculous. I'm not interested in dealing with these guys, but if I don't then there's a good chance that Leon or Claire will have to. Not fond of that at all.

"Damned," I mutter dryly. "Either way. Great."


	82. Charm

I couldn't really help it. I've always had this fascination with anything that was as different as I. My sister wouldn't be too bothered since she had the same problem—and a bigger one if I must say.

So as I fought off the Lickers, I found myself trying to understand them. Yes, they had been created solely for the purposes of killing. Yet, that couldn't be all there was to these creatures.

Of course, I could be wrong. That does happen from time to time.

Oh, well, I'll get over it eventually.

Anyway, onto more important, less fascinating things.


	83. Investigate

Hearing screams coming from where I assume the sewer system is located prompted my curiosity. I was intrigued that I needed to go there since I was well aware of the fact that there was an underground lab beneath the city.

Sigh.

Guess where I'm going this time? Yup. I'm going to head down into the sewers since I'm pretty sure that Sherry is down there as well as Leon and Claire so I've gotta get a move on. Hopefully, I won't have to worry about anything following me. Course, when have I ever been that lucky? Don't answer that.


	84. Zany

This was crazy. Nothing about this whole adventure made any sense—well, getting sucked into a video game shouldn't make sense—Oi, nothing is coming out right. Oh well. Now where to go from here…ah, there's the sewer entrance.

Funny. I thought that it would be a little bit harder to find…oh, well. As long as I can get into the labs without too much happening everything should be good.

Then again, this is me and like my sister, nothing ever comes easy. Not to mention it's nuts on how I am wishing that it were. This is completely bats.


	85. Yell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, because something went wrong, I had to go back and re-upload some of the chapters. Pain in the ass this is.

I do believe I missed the part where I screamed every time I turned around in the sewers. Or at least was surprised. I should've known that things would be different after being sucked into the game. Not sure why this surprised me, but it did.

And now, almost every time I turn a corner there's a reason for me to raise my voice. Well, mostly because of the spiders. I hate spiders and these fuckers are huge!

Fully body shudder and I just wanna slit my own throat since these guys seem to be a lot bigger. Just lovely.


	86. Witticism

"Okay, can you guys please just die already?!" I snarl, shooting one off the wall and almost shuddering again when it flipped back onto it's legs. Fuck, I hate these things. "Or just flop back onto your feet. Yeah, that works too."

I know, I'm being a smart-ass, but I think under these circumstances I have every right to be a little sarcastic. I mean, I'm all by myself here. Give me a break.

"Listen, I have things to do," I mutter as I shoot it a few more times. "And hanging around with you isn't one of them."

Funny.


	87. Treachery

I'm not sure why, but I felt a little betrayed at the moment.

Honestly, I have no idea why I had that feeling—just that I did and I wasn't happy with it either. I really do hope that I am imagining things. However, my instincts were telling me otherwise. Unlike most times, I listened a lot more closely to what they were telling me.

Now all I have to do is find out who betrayed. Then again, in a sense, I know exactly how it is that betrays. I mean, I did play the game after all.

"This sucks."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try updating this at least once a day. No promises though. My net connection is a little screwy.


End file.
